Talk:The War Without, The War Within (episode)
"Nearly one hundred years ago." Since edits have been going back and forth on this point, it's important to finally make everything clear in one place. During Cornwell's speech to the Discovery crew, she says, "This brave team will be the first to visit this inhospitable planet since Captain Archer and the crew of the Enterprise NX-01, nearly one hundred years ago." "Nearly" means less than, not equal to or greater than. "Broken Bow" and the Enterprise's first visit to Qo'noS took place in 2151, while "The War Without, the War Within" and Discovery's mission took place in 2257--more than one hundred years apart. If Cornwell had given an estimated value, she would not have added the word "nearly" to her sentence. Unless an official statement from the production team or dialogue in a subsequent episode contradicts her later, one needs to take Cornwell's word choice as intentional and accurate. Therefore, she could not have been referencing "Broken Bow." -- BlueResistance (talk) 18:37, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :I maintain Cromwell was making a rough estimate- but even if what you state is true, it is still speculation("can be assumed"). We shouldn't mention Broken Bow or any assumptions. 31dot (talk) 23:09, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :Didn't an Andorian admiral state "No Starfleet officer has been there in a century?", which would also suggest an estimate. 31dot (talk) 23:13, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Cornwell and the Andorian admiral don't contradict one another. The Andorian was making a rougher estimate than Cornwell. Cornwell could have used the same phrasing, but chose to be a little more specific in one direction of time by applying word "nearly." Instead of "can be assumed," what about "it appears to be"? -- BlueResistance (talk) 01:48, June 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Have to agree with BlueResistance here. Whether she was estimating or not, it's fact that she's given a statement that on the face of it contradicts the idea that she's referring to the Broken Bow visit. That seems worth noting even if explaining it away is not impossible. Interpeting what it might mean begins to cross a line, but simply pointing out that she was not refering to the Broken Bow incident unless she mispoke is a note worth having. The note just needs to be cut down to dump the speculation angle. -- Capricorn (talk) 07:35, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Tyler's comment to Burnham In this episode, Burnham tells Tyler, "You said that if it got to be too much, that if you couldn't handle it, you would come to me." When does he say this to her? --Defiant (talk) 18:56, December 30, 2019 (UTC) : . In that ep, he's comming apart, leading to a scene between him and Burnham that goes as follows: Burnham says he's got to seek medical help, but he begs her to let him handle things himself. The conversation ends with Burnham saying "And what if you can't?", to which Tyler says "Then I'll tell you, I promise". -- Capricorn (talk) 20:51, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Brilliant. Thank you. I was kinda distracted by the glass-break at the end of that scene, so learning there's something else of note in it really helps; thanks. --Defiant (talk) 22:18, December 30, 2019 (UTC)